memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Menagerie, Part II (episode)
While Spock faces court martial for kidnapping Captain Pike and hijacking the Enterprise, he further explains his actions with mysterious footage about Pike's capitivity by the Talosians. Summary Under court martial for illegally taking command of the Enterprise, Spock offers as evidence transmissions from Talos IV reliving the voyage of Enterprise, under command of Captain Christopher Pike, to that planet 13 years earlier. Captured by the Talosians, Pike is paired with Vina, a beautiful human female who apparently survived a crash on the planet years before. As the evidence reaches its climax, the transmissions suddenly cut off; the Talosians appear to have abandoned Spock. As the delay continues, the three-member panel of Captain Kirk, Commodore Mendez and Pike himself -- now a virtual prisoner of his own disfigured body after an accident -- all vote Spock guilty as charged of mutiny. Following the vote, however, the transmissions resume and the video replay reveals the reason for Spock's actions. The Talosians, who are masters of projecting illusuions that can appear incredibly real, show the real Vina to be horribly disfigured; their illusions enable her to live her life as if she was uninjured. Spock's purpose in bringing Pike back to Talos IV was to enable Pike to live out the rest of his days in the same way. The explanation also forms the basis of General Order 7 forbidding contact with Talos IV; to prevent humans from learning the Talosians' power of illusion, to their own destruction. After seeing this, Kirk turns to Mendez to speak to him, only to have Mendez disappear. The Talosian magistrate who oversaw Pike 13 years ago addresses Kirk, informing him that the commodore's presence on board the Enterprise and in the shuttlecraft from Starbase 11 was an illusion. The entire scenario had been orchestrated by Spock and the Talosians to keep the Enterprise crew from regaining control of the ship too quickly. Uhura then relays a message from the real Commodore Mendez at Starbase 11; they, too, have received the transmissions Kirk saw. Under the circumstances, General Order 7 is suspended for this occasion, and Kirk is told to proceed as he thinks best. Kirk then asks Pike if he wants to go there; Pike beeps back a single, long "yes." As Spock departs with Pike for the surface, the Magistrate shows Kirk a now seemingly restored Pike and Vina leaving hand-in-hand, with the greeting, "Captain Pike has an illusion, and you have reality; may you find your way as pleasant." Log Entries *''Personal log, stardate 3013.1. I find it hard to believe the events of the past 24 hours or the plea of Mr. Spock standing general court martial…Why? Why does Spock want to take to that forbidden world his former captain, mutilated by a recent space disaster, now a shell of a man unable to speak or move? The only answer Spock would give was on the hearing room screen. How Spock could do this, he refused to explain, but there before our eyes actual images from thirteen years ago… Of Captain Pike as he was when he commanded this vessel, of Spock in those days and of how the Enterprise had become the first and only starship to visit Talos IV. They had received a distress signal from that planet and discovered there still alive after many years, the survivors of a missing vessel only to find it was all an illusion. . No survivors, no encampment, it was all a trap set by a race of being who could make a man believe he was seeing anything they wished him to see. And Captain Pike was gone, a prisoner for some unknown purpose.'' *''Personal log, stardate 3013.2. Reconvening court martial of Mr. Spock and the strangest trial evidence ever heard aboard a starship… from the mysterious planet now only one hour ahead of us; the story of Captain Pikes imprisonment there.'' *''Strange evidence from the past… how the Talosians, planning to breed a society of human slaves, tempted Pike with the earth women they held in captivity… and as she appeared to him in many forms, each more exciting then the last, Pike was beginning to weaken.'' Memorable Quotes "We had not believed this possible. The customs and history of your race show a unique hatred of captivity; even when it is pleasant and benevolent, you prefer death. This makes you too violent and dangerous a species for our needs." "What he's saying is that they can't use you– you're free to go back to the ship." "And that's it? No apologies. You captured one of us, threatened ''all of us–''" "Your unsuitability has condemned the Talosian race to eventual death; is this not sufficient?" "No other species has shown your adaptability... you were our last hope." "But wouldn't some form of trade... mutual cooperation?" "Your species would learn our power of illusion and destroy itself, too." : - Talosian Magistrate'', 'Talosian Cagekeeper, '''Vina, and Pike "What you now seem to hear, Captain Kirk, are my thought transmissions. The commodore was never aboard your vessel; his presence there, and in the shuttlecraft, was an illusion. Mr. Spock had related to us your strength of will. It was thought that the fiction of a court-martial might prevent you from too quickly regaining control of your vessel. Captain Pike is welcome to spend the rest of his life with us, unfettered by his physical body. The decision is yours – and his." : - Talosian Magistrate "Captain Pike has an illusion, and you have reality; may you find your way as pleasant." : - Talosian Magistrate Background Information * The first draft of this episode's script (along with that of Part I) was completed on with the subsequent final draft being turned in on 7 October. * Robert Butler is the only credited director on this episode. However, Butler had actually directed "The Cage" much material from which is used in "The Menagerie, Part II". The courtroom scenes in "The Menagerie, Part II" were actually directed by the credited director of "The Menagerie, Part I" Marc Daniels who recieves no onscreen credit for them here. Likewise Butler was not credited for the portions of his "The Cage" used in "The Menagerie, Part I". Essentially both episodes feature material directed by both men but they are only credited once each, Daniels on the first part and Butler on the second. *"The Menagerie, Part I" and "Part II" constitute the only two-parter in the run of the original Star Trek. Combined, the two parts of this script only run to 64 pages, shorter than the scripts for many one-hour episodes. This is due to the heavy use of footage from "The Cage," which only had to be briefly noted by scene designations in the script format. *DeForest Kelley (Dr. McCoy), James Doohan (Scotty) and George Takei (Sulu) do not appear in this episode. Nichelle Nichols (Uhura) does not appear on-screen but she does have several voice over lines at the end of the episode. Along with "What Are Little Girls Made Of?" and "Errand of Mercy", this is one of only three episodes after the two pilots in which Kelley does not appear. In the script, McCoy and Scott have a scene wherein they explain to Kirk how they figured out which computer bank Spock tampered with to lock the ship on course. They took perspiration readings on all banks, and since Spock's sweat has copper in it, voila. * At the end of the episode, Mr. Spock takes Captain Pike to the transporter room, sees him off and beams him down all in less than two seconds, athough the Talosians probably had him sent down far quicker with their powers. * Sean Kenney took over the role of Pike from Jeffrey Hunter. Kenney would also appear as DePaul in TOS Season 1. Malachi Throne's original voice for The Keeper was electronically changed so he could play Mendez. The inflections are too similar to the original dialogue to be a re-dub. He would later play Romulan Senator Pardek in TNG:"Unification, Part I" and "Part II." *VHS edition available through Amazon under ISBN 630021320X. Links and References Guest Cast *Sean Kenney as Christopher Pike *Malachi Throne as José I. Mendez *Vic Perrin as the Keeper's voice *Hagan Beggs as Hansen (Lieutenant) References Talosians External Links * Menagerie, Part II, The de:Talos IV - Tabu, Teil II es:The Menagerie, Part II fr:The Menagerie, Part II nl:The Menagerie, Deel II sv:The Menagerie, del II